Coming Clean
by xXHopelessly DevotedXx
Summary: Promises made...do they really mean anything? As The Breakfast Club goes on with their lives can five TRUE friends stand the pressure of high school? Can they keep their word...not just to each other, but themselves?


A/N: Hey everyone! Ok, some of you may have read my other story "Dancing on the Edges" but I am having severe writer's block ( not to mention I have to use my mom's laptop and I kinda don't want her reading it…those of you who have read it know what I mean). But I will be continuing the story soon! Anyways, I saw "The Breakfast Club" and had a sudden urge to write another story ( NO Mary Sues in this one I pwomise!) So, here is my second fic, 1st B.C. fic "Coming Clean" ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Breakfast Club" as I am only 14 and was not born. So …I think that would be kinda hard… : - )

Summary: This chapter is Saturday night Andy/Ally. Other three are in the next chapter… I didn't want to make it too long by putting gall five of the characters in with what I wanted to do with Andy and Ally ( they're my favey : - ) ) But I will include EVERYONE equAlly I SWEAR .

Rating: 'M' for language, drug references and later chapters

Let's go back

Back to the beginning

Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned

'Cuz perfect didn't feel so perfect

Tryin to fit a square in to a circle

Was no lie

I defy

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away my sanity

'Cuz I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm comin clean

"Come Clean" by Hilary Duff

( I know… but it fit with the story)

Chapter 1: Let the Rain Fall Down

As her parents sped off, Allison walked into her normal, middle class house in a respectable part of town. She didn't know where her parents were going, and she reAlly didn't care. If they didn't have the decency to tell her, she wasn't going to make a movie out of it. She didn't linger on it though; her thoughts immediately went back to a certain sport with sandy hair and ice blue eyes that rival the Caribbean seas. She wrapped the sweatshirt tighter around her petite frame and took in the scent. It smelled just like the man who gave her the first real kiss of her life. Well, second if you count kissing Jeffrey Rosenburg through the fence when she was nine; most people don't count that though so Andy gave her the first real kiss of her life. She threw her stuff down on her bedroom floor and after slipping the "State Champion" badge under her pillow and turning a Motley Crue record on low, she turned to her closet and took a deep breath.

There was an unspoken pact of sorts at the end of detention today: they were all still friends. Well, no one was reAlly sure about Claire, especiAlly John, but their friendship was true and they all knew that. No one needed to prove themselves and they all accepted each other for who they are, not what they have. Ally didn't feel ashamed of herself anymore, and with a sudden burst of confidence she thrust her closet door open and started to throw every black, shapeless piece of fabric in to a pile in the middle of the room. Her arms were moving a hundred miles an hour and within a half hour ¾ of her closet bare. Band t-shirts, a pair of jeans, two pairs of pants ans some colored sweaters were all that was left. _Well, I guess this means I have to go shopping tomorrow. _She bent down and pulled out a blue Chuck Taylor's shoe box off the top of the shelf and opened the lid. She had been saving this money since seventh grade for a good cause… and this was the best one she could come up with. She wouldn't spend it all of course, just a healthy amount of it. She felt her stomach bubble and looked at the clock…6:30. _ Food does sound awfully good right now._ She slid the shoe box back into place and threw off her skirt and put on a pair of form fitting black trousers. The white sleeveless blouse and make shift belt (read: her scarf) suddenly suited her much better. Ally took out Claire's headband and tied her hair in a ponytail with and elastic band from her dresser. FinAlly, she grabbed a pink sweater ( that she had no idea she had) to add some color and headed out the door.

"Why the hell did you let her take your patch from states! I thought wrestling meant something to you! You have got keep your head in the game. Don't throw it away on some broad from detention who probably got there form sleeping around-"

"Shut up!" Andy knocked over the kitchen chair and stood face-to-face with him father. He hadn't said anything on the ride home from detention but he had told Andrew to 'sit down' as soon as he walked in the door. He went on his usual rant about 'being number one' and 'not screwing up your future'. Andy was used to these but when he started on Allison… that's when he couldn't take it.

"She's not like that! You always assume things and you're only right about five percent of the time and-" WHACK! Robert Clarke's fist connected with his son's face.

" Don't you ever talk back to me. I never assume things without reason. I am still you're father and I wont tolerate a loser son going around after dumb-asses he meets in detention!" Andy grabbed his letterman's jacket a tore out of the house.

'_I never assume things without reason my ass! How about the fact that I actuAlly enjoy wrestling! _ Andy walked down the street past Stubby's big party. He stopped in front of the house blaring with "Karma Chameleon". _Damn, that song is annoying _he thought and chuckled in spite of himself. He knew everyone would bet having crazy drunken sex and that reAlly didn't sound appealing anymore. '_I would do it though. If you love someone its okay,'_ those words echoed in his head as he walked past the party without a second look. He knew she was different, not in the way everyone else saw her, but an intriguing sort of different. She didn't have any friends besides the Breakfast Club to stand up to, so it would be easy on her. But Andy was going to finAlly think for himself. Allison was going to e the first thing he did for himself by himself. _I guess going home for dinner is out of the question now. _Andy thought as he walked along the streets of Shermer. _McDonalds, call out the reserves here comes Andy. _

Ally pushed open the door to McDonald's and chuckled at the sight that she was presented with.

"Kid, either you have the other five dollars or you'll have to knock off something," a very annoyed cashier said. Ally considered standing there just to see the pained expression on Andy's face from having to depart with precious food.

"Hey, um… actuAlly add on a large fry, large chocolate shake, and medium coke and I got it," Ally said. Andy turned around and turned a shade that rivaled Claire's hair. Ally walked up to Andy and set ten dollars on the counter.

" Sorry, Al. I got in a fight with my dad and ran out of the house without my wallet and I –" Ally put a hand on his mouth to silence him.

"You sound like Brian, Sporto. It's cool… I've heard going dutch was classier anyway." Andy chuckled and slipped her a wink.

"Thanks, but next one's on me. Friday night?"

"Okay," Ally looked down and did the shy cute girl smile (A/N: that's the one where you lean into one shoulder, look down, blush, and smile. Anywho..Onward) Andy grabbed the tray overflowing with food and led Ally to a booth. They separated their food and started to eat. Andy bit into hit first hamburger as Ally took the lid off of her shake and dipped her fries in it (A/N I know that's in another story… but I do it too and its reAlly good : - ) ).

" How do you eat that stuff," Andy asked with an honest, not disgusted look on his face.

"When you're alone for so long, apart from being incredibly bored and not having anything better to do, you learn to enjoy simple things more." Before Andy could say anything she grabbed a fry, dipped it in the shake, leaned over the table and held it out to Andy. Before he knew what he was doing, he ate the chocolate shake fry right out of her hands. Ally sat back down and raised her eyebrows expectantly. Andy smiled and nodded and Ally slid her chocolate shake in between them.

After they finished eating, they walked out hand in hand. They talked about everything: school, parents, detention, drawing, and wrestling.

" You know, we actuAlly have first, second, fourth and last period together," Ally told Andy.

"ReAlly?" Andy felt stupid because his head was too over inflated to notice.

"Yeah, I kind of learned to be the observer rather than the observee over the past few years. Would mind if I came to your meet Saturday?" Ally blurted out, ultimately regretting it.

" I, uh, might actuAlly have a reason to compete if you're there…and I wouldn't have it any other way," Andy replied as he slipped his arm around Ally's shoulders as they cut through the park, the barrier between Ally and Andy's neighborhoods, it started to rain. Andy looked at Ally and she was laughing. They grabbed onto each other and laughed until tears were mixed with the rain drops on their cheeks. They could here the music from Stubby's party and Ally began to dance. She just threw her arms up and danced around in circles ( read: like she did in detention); she looked like the most carefree person in the world. Andy just admired her for a few minutes, he was a terrible dancer so he didn't join until Ally came at him in a sprint and knocked him to the ground. They play-wrestled fow a few minutes until Ally let Andy pin her. he looked into her chocolate syrup eyes and leaned down and kissed her. Ally closed her eyes in pleasure and they kissed each other deeper. As soon as they came out of it a loud clap of thunder made them jump. Andy helped Ally up as they started walking out of the park.

"Sporto, do you wanna come over?" Ally asked

"Yeah." He answered honestly; he still couldn't face his dad.

When they reached Ally's house her parents still weren't home so she grabbed the spare key from under the mat and let them in. She walked tin to her parents room and grabbed a pair of her dad's sweat pants and one of his t-shirts and threw them to Andy.

"Thanks. Um, bathroom?" he asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Second from left. My room's right here," she said as she opened the door. Andy went to change and so did Ally. She brushed her wet hair and tied it up again. She peeled off her wet clothes and put on an over sized gray "Blondie" t-shirt and threw her wet clothes in her hamper.

"Come in," she said as she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey I hung my clothes up in the shower I hope that's okay.."

"My parents have their own bathroom…and its not like they'd give a shit anyways. Are you gonna forget about me on Monday? Even with your meet and Friday night…what about your friends?" Ally let the things pour out of her that had been burning in her mind since dinner.

"No way. I said it earlier and I'll say it again. I'm not Claire. I won't forget about ANY of you." Andy say down next to Ally and wrapped his arms around her.

"Will you stay with me..please?" Ally desperately tried to suppress the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Of course," Andy said as he turned down the bed for her. This night wasn't about sex and hook-ups, it was about being together and feeling seventeen instead of your parents making you think you're inferior. It was about being young and carefree; remembering what its like to have pure fun. Ally felt like a kid again, Andy played with her…she wasn't ignored, someone actuAlly cared. Andy felt alive and twenty years younger ( meaning actuAlly his age instead of the grown man his father made him out to be) she showed him he does have control of his brain. Playing is one of those simple pleasures Ally talked about; in everyone's hurry to grow up…you forget about being four and playing in the mud puddles during and after the rain. As Ally laid her head on Andy's strong chest…she knew he was telling the truth. As the rain continued beating down outside, they snuggled closer and smiled. _Enjoying simple pleasures is something I can get used to,_ Andy thought as he drifted of into his first peaceful sleep in quite sometime.

A/N: Wow. That kinda sucks but it was hard trying to get what was in my head on the computer and all edited right and stuff. Any ways …REVIEW PLEASE! I cannot stress how important that is…any way.. until next chapter: - )


End file.
